


A Push

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Supportive!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl needs a bit of a push to come out, Rick gives him one and emotions follow.





	A Push

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something sweet, so have some supportive Rick.

Daryl takes a deep drag of his cigarette and lets it sit for a moment before blowing it out in rings in front of him, the soft breeze that disturbs his hair breaking them almost immediately.

He sits around the side of Barrington house, his back pressed against the wall and his knees to his chest as he watches Maggie and Paul chat casually while grooming Paul’s horse.

Daryl enjoys the silence for another moment before he hears footsteps approaching and he looks up to find Rick, who holds out a bread roll for him as he sits down beside him.

Daryl gives his thanks with a small nod and then tears off a piece of bread and pops it in his mouth, eyes on Paul who’s laughing at something Maggie had said while pulling tangles from the horse’s tail.

“What’re you grinnin’ at?” Rick asks a moment later.

Daryl snaps out of the little haze he had been in and looks over at Rick as he chews. “Nothin’.” He grunts in reply around his mouthful and then goes back to watching Paul.

He can spot Rick watching him from the corner of his eye and huffs.

“So,” Rick says again a moment later. “You and Jesus get along well, work well together.”

Daryl grunts. “Yeah, and?” He replies, not knowing where the conversation is going and sure if he wants to find out.

Rick sighs and is silent for a few minutes, the two of them munching their bread until Rick swallows his current mouthful and speaks again but keeps his eyes ahead. “You’re my brother, you know that, right?” He asks.

Daryl looks over at him with furrowed brows. “Mhm.” He answers, fiddling with his bread because heart to hearts aren’t exactly his thing. He looks back at Paul, well maybe he’s the one exception.

“So, that means,” Rick tells him, putting a hand on Daryl’s jaw and pulling his head gently towards him, so Daryl has no choice but to look at him. “You don’t have to be scared or ashamed to tell me anything, alright?” He tells him and removes his hand, blue eyes boring into Daryl’s own and a serious but sincere look over his features.

Daryl looks at him, heart thumping and stomach swimming with nerves as his cheeks flush a deep red.

He manages to nod as he swallows down the lump in his throat.

Rick smiles and gently pats his shoulder before standing up and walking away.

Daryl’s incredibly grateful for the space Rick gave him and he sighs as he shifts against the wall, he takes another deep drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the dirt and stomping it out with his boot as he chews on some more bread.

He continues to look ahead at Paul, the other man catches his eye after a few moments and smiles his sweet smile before lifting his hand in a small wave.

Daryl smiles a little and lifts his own hand before resting his chin on his knees and Paul goes back to what he was doing.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Daryl’s waking up to arms around his waist and lips gently moving along his shoulder. 

He rolls over to face Paul, resting his head on his bicep and closing his eyes again peacefully as Paul’s fingers thread into his hair.

He hears shifting and against the sheets and isn’t surprised when Paul’s plump lips press against his own quickly before pulling away and Daryl blinks his eyes open.

“What time’s it?” Daryl asks groggily, rubbing his eyes and then yawning.

“A bit after six, I just got back from watch duty. Rick took over, said he wanted to pitch in a bit before he leaves for Alexandria later.” Paul tells him, fingers trailing the features of his face lightly, as if he wants to memorize every one of them. “Now might be a good time to talk to him, in private, before he leaves.” Paul tells him, his voice quiet as if he doesn’t want to disturb the still peacefulness of the room. “If you’re ready.” He adds a moment later.

Daryl sighs, he rolls onto his back and bites his lip nervously, smiling when Paul follows and kisses down his jaw.

“In a minute.” Daryl tells him softly, hand moving to rub the bare skin of Paul’s hip affectionately, closing his eyes again.

“Okay.” Paul whispers and settles against him.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Daryl is climbing the ladder of the guard tower with another lump in his throat and a nervously swirling stomach.

“Mornin’.” He mumbles as he sits down beside Rick, he pulls his knees to his chest and fiddles with his fingers as he looks out at the woods in front of them.

“Mornin’.” Rick replies, watching him carefully and waiting for him to speak.

Daryl doesn’t, at least not until ten minutes later.

 “I’m gay.” He spits out, his bangs have fallen in front of his eyes, but he can still just spot Rick’s head snap towards him. “And, Paul’s my partner.” He adds a second later, his voice breathy, quiet and nervous as he forces the words from his lips and it feels like his heart is going to jump out of his throat.

“Daryl,” Rick says and Daryl feels a hand being placed on his lower back. “Thank you, for telling me.” He says quietly, hand rubbing Daryl’s back comfortingly and a soft smile on his lips.

“I…” Daryl starts, but his voice cracks, his throat tightens as his eyes water and before he knows it, tears are dripping down his face and he sobs softly, a hand going over his mouth to try and stifle them.

“Hey,” Rick whispers and moves closer, moving his other hand to rest on Daryl’s shin. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

Daryl takes some shaky breaths, quieting himself down after a few moments and he sniffles as he wipes his eyes. “You told me not to be afraid or ashamed, and ‘m not, jus’ with my brother and father…” He trails off for a moment and he feels Rick stiffen beside him, though he’s never told him the traumas of his childhood, Daryl knows that Rick knows. “I was never able- never able to be that.” Daryl tells him shakily and he sobs once more. “Not until Paul.”

The arm rubbing Daryl’s back moves and wraps around it completely and Daryl turns to face Rick, the two of them fall into and embrace with Daryl’s head on Rick’s shoulder and hands around his ribs, it’s a little awkward due to them being sat down but neither of them care.

“You can now, you have a real family now.” Rick says, voice a little muffled but Daryl can still understand him. “And I can promise you, that none of them are going to give a shit that you’re gay.” He whispers, hand rubbing his shoulder blades comfortingly.

Daryl nods, taking deep breaths and squeezing his wet eyes closed, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblrs - 
> 
> Desus & The Walking Dead - iiloulouii 
> 
> Sterek & Teen Wolf - iistilesplusderekii


End file.
